There are various known methods for brewing coffee. A widely known method of brewing coffee in a cup or mug is to use instant coffee granules. However, many coffee drinkers prefer the taste of ground coffee. Coffee can be brewed from coffee grounds in a number of ways including with a percolator or a cafetiere. This may provide a better flavour than instant coffee but it does not have the same convenience as instant coffee. Attempts have been made to make the use of coffee grounds more convenient and one solution has been to provide cafetiere mugs and cups. However, such cafetiere type drinking vessels can have a relatively long brew time. There thus remains a need for a drinking vessel which provides a convenient way to brew coffee from coffee grounds.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to address at least one disadvantage associated with the prior art whether discussed herein or otherwise.